1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier arrangement and more particularly to a barrier arranged to inhibit fluid passing through a structural opening.
2. State of the Art
Barriers for preventing fluid egress through building structures are well-known for example for inhibiting water flooding of buildings through window or door openings.
An improved barrier arrangement has now been devised.
According to the invention, there is provided a barrier arrangement for a structural opening, the barrier arrangement comprising:
i) a frame expandable in the opening; and,
ii) a stretchable substantially fluid impermeable cover membrane disposed across the frame and arranged to stretch with expansion of the frame.
Desirably the frame is expandable in a plurality of directions, preferably mutually transverse (most preferably mutually perpendicular) directions.
The frame preferably comprises spaced side frame elements and spaced top and bottom frame elements. Advantageously, at least some of the frame elements are linked telescopically (one element nested within another) to enhance the expandabilty of the frame. The frame preferably comprises a frame including rigid frame elements, desirably comprising rigid material such as metallic material or rigid plastics material.
The frame is preferably collapsible from its expanded position to a collapsed position for removal from the structural opening and/or storage.
Beneficially, peripheral portions of the barrier are provided with seal means arranged to seal against the structural opening. The seal means is preferably arranged to be compressible, preferably being caused to compress upon expansion of the frame in the opening.
Seal means are preferably provided on opposed side portions of the frame and also preferably along the lowermost portion of the frame. The seal means may be provided integrally with the cover membrane, at peripheral portions thereof.
The barrier arrangement preferably includes expansion means facilitating expansion of the frame in the opening. The expansion means may comprise rotational means (such as a screw threaded drive) arranged to drive a linear expansion of the frame.
The expansion means may comprise a fluid power arrangement (such as pneumatic or hydraulic actuator means).
Alternatively the expansion means may comprise a mechanical or electromechanical actuation arrangement. For example an expandable mechanical linkage (such as a scissors type linkage) may be utilised. The expansion means may be manually or electrically driven. Desirably force limitation means is utilised to prevent over forcing the frame into expanding engagement with the structural opening.
Where the frame is expandable in mutually perpendicular directions different expansion means may be provided facilitating expansion in perpendicular directions.
Desirably, the expansion means comprises means for expanding the frame such that peripheral frame elements separate moving in opposed directions simultaneously so as to engage mutually opposed portions of the structural opening. Desirably, the expansion means comprises means for expanding the frame in a direction transverse (preferably perpendicular) to the direction of separation of the separating peripheral frame elements. Beneficially, the barrier means comprises first frame portions expandable to separate from one another to engage opposed portions of the structural opening the first frame portions carrying respective second frame portions moveable (preferably independently of one another) in a direction perpendicular to the separation direction of the first frame portions.
The expansion means may be permanently carried by the frame. Alternatively the expansion means may be demountable from the frame.
It is preferred that the cover membrane is expandable in mutually perpendicular directions, advantageously comprising a sheet of fluid impermeable material. Desirably, the material of the cover membrane is resilient so as to return to a more relaxed position when the frame is collapsed from its expanded position. The cover membrane beneficially comprises a peripheral portion (or portions) arranged to grip the frame. The cover portion may, for example comprise a partial envelope having a peripheral portion (or portions) folded about the periphery of the frame. The cover membrane preferably comprises an elastomeric material (such as a rubber material) or plastics material.
It is particularly preferred that the peripheral portion or portions of the cover membrane folded about the periphery of the frame has, on the face of the frame that will engage with the portion of the structure defining the structural opening, a surface profile adapted to resiliently deform to compensate for any roughness of the surface of the structure. Most preferably, the profile is, in section an xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d shape. The profile is adapted to provide a seal about the edge of the barrier arrangement.
The invention will now be further described in a specific embodiment by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings.